The Truth
by secretkeeper127
Summary: She was trapped in a hospital for 7 years, being studied and dissected. They came to rescue her. Nobody knew it yet but their lives were about to be changed. Sorry bad at summaries.


** Hope you all enjoy this story. I do not own Glee or Doctor Who and any of their characters. **

_The Truth _

Everyone tells me I'm strange. And maybe I am. Even my parents. They aren't my real parents though. Apparently, someone left me on their door step one night. At night I have dreams or nightmares about a man. He always wears a bow tie. Sometimes he has a woman with red hair with him. They call out to me by my real name, Andee. My parents call me by my middle name.

When I was nine, I got ill. I was so sick that I had to go to the hospital. I didn't understand it at the time but they said I had a heart problem. When they did a scan on me, they found out I have two hearts. My parents flipped. The doctor wanted to keep me as an experiment. They offered to pay my parents every month and they agreed.

My name is Andee Quinn Fabray, I'm 16 and I'm the doctors daughter.

At first I thought I was hallucinating. Medication was running through my veins. They put me under so they can study me. I've been dissected before. Poked and prodded to many times that I've lost count.

The man and woman from my dream came. They came to my door dressed as doctors. At first I didn't recognize them. I thought they were here to take me to the lab, but something wasn't right. I've had the same doctors the whole time I have been here. Why would they give me new ones? I quiet my thoughts when I hear a buzzing sound from outside. The door swings open and the two came barging in.

"Are you Andee Quinn Fabray?" I nod my head weakly as the medicine continues to take affect. "Good! I'm the doctor and this is my companion Amy, shes also my wife. We got your distress signal. We came to break you out of here." he explained to me. I must have looked confused. He pulled out a piece of paper. I received this in my TARDIS." I don't know why but that name sounded familiar to me. The picture was one of my drawings. I had hundreds of them all over the walls of my room. The one that he had was my most recent. 'Help me' was written across the page. Below it was two hearts.

They looked around the room, taking notice of all the others. I draw what I see in my nightmares. The most terrifying thing I dreamed about was the angles. Their empty eyes and sharp teeth send shivers down my spine. It looked like they recognized most of them.

Amy came towards me. I tried to back up, terrified of what she would do. I don't like people touching me anymore but most of the time I don't have a choice.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm just going to take that out for you." she pointed the iv that was taped to my arm. I'm not allowed to take it out. When I was first here I would rip it out but there were consequences. After the first few times I learned not to and that I would be stuck here anyway. I calmed down and allowed her to take it out. The doctor started to explained to me what we were going to do.

"Okay, Andee. Me and Amy are going to grab all your stuff. Amy's going to carry that to the TARDIS while I carry you, if that's okay that is?" for some reason I felt safe with them, so I nodded my head. "terrific! Then, when the medicine wears off you are going to explain to us what happened to you that you are here, okay?" Again, I nodded to exhausted to talk.

After they packed up my stuff the doctor slowly put his arms under my legs and against my back. We had to be silent in the halls so that we weren't caught by any of the doctors. We were close to a storage closet when we were suddenly being chased by security guards. We reached the closet and locked the door when we were inside. I picked my head up from his chest to stare at the blue police box that was there. I've seen it before in one of my dreams. That was the last thing I remembered.

**Hope you all like this chapter. There will be more to come soon. Reviews would be appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
